


【仁王越】二人三足&清茶玉露

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 【二人三足】-仁王越teaser-與POT藝能篇聯動·番外-Rikkai Mission百人運動會【清茶玉露】-仁王越/微白石越-背景續·二人三足-與POT藝能篇聯動·番外
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Echizen Ryouma, 仁王越
Kudos: 3





	【仁王越】二人三足&清茶玉露

【R番】  
仁王越teaser  
與POT藝能篇聯動番外  
Rikkai Mission百人運動會

二人三足

抽籤意外成為搭檔跑二人三足，高矮差的倆人互看一眼，立即讓同事PD們發笑。好歹不會像女孩子一樣跺腳生悶氣，越前只是抿起唇卻爽快去拿了隊伍的腳帶，站在好隊友仁王旁邊，努力忽略他微微瞇眼一抹壞笑。

"我來綁吧。" 修長的手指挑過腳帶，仁王屈膝半跪下，一手拉起越前的腳踝。

在現場有超過百名團隊和演藝人的時候，沒有鏡頭會拍這些賽場準備的空隙時間，PD們都逐熱鬧而去的群鴉一樣，這麼年來仁王當然知道現在就算做甚麼小動作都不會有人留意的。

抬起腳踝就是故意拉鬆對方的鞋帶。

"……仁王前輩，你就沒別點新意嗎。" 

越前就算發現，也只是送他白眼，這麼幾年一起拍攝早就習慣對方以坑隊友為樂的惡作劇行為。

"我就是想幫越前君綁啊，不行嗎？" 

倆人私下還是叫龍馬雅治的關係，仁王有時卻喜歡無賴撒嬌，用拖拖拉拉又危險的腔調叫他越前。

話是這樣說，左手還是順勢脫掉了越前的鞋子，往旁邊一扔之際被握住了手腕。

貓瞳含著警告的眼神像對鈎子直竄人心，越前左腳抬膝就往仁王的大腿踩，隔著雪白的綿襪子軟燸溫熱，屬於不知人心的放肆。

手腕像被警察阻止犯案扣住，他卻偏偏愛嗅著危險挑戰。  
"……被發現了啊"

稚氣又倨傲的貓王子聲線冷清，踩著男人壯實的腿肉吩咐，宛如讓奴隸服侍他穿鞋子，那聲含著威脅的稱呼仿佛輕蔑。

"仁王前輩，好好綁"  
"——遵命，王子殿下”

偏生仁王喜歡越前肆無忌憚的孩子氣和縱容出來的矜貴嬌氣，在粉絲之間對流傳這樣對越前龍馬的愛稱，在他口中說得虔誠又隨意。

從喉間抿住溢出的渴望，把對方的大腿拉入懷裡，臂彎繞過雙腿之間，抬起一手能握住的腳掌套進球鞋，仿佛在為仙黛瑞拉綁鞋帶。

緊箍在臂彎之間的大腿肌膚踫著他的臉，吸著冰冷空氣的鼻能察覺到皮膚滲透少許青澀薄荷的味道，微溫的噴息拂動著幾乎細不可見的薄絨毛。

終於拿起被棄置地面的猩紅色帶子，繞兩圈往越前細白骨明的踝足上纏，眼前好生生的象牙白純粹年輕青澀，被猩紅的束縛纏繞出表面隱匿不發的欲望。

仁王悄悄偏頭在臉頰捂熱的大腿上親一下，輕薄飛快的一吻結束後連小王子都沒有察覺，僅僅跺腳一下顯得有點不耐煩嫌熱。

左腿忽然被緊緊箍在懷中，差點站不住腳的越前一手揪著對手的髮頂，微怒地發出一聲催促。

"別玩了前輩，快一點。" 

"你剛剛是不是嫌我沒有新意？"

明知道仁王故意抱著不撒手，越前只能乾瞪著。對於經年瞭解不自覺變得縱容自己的小孩子，仁王用飽含甜蜜狡黠的眼眸送去挑戰的預告信，偏頭瞇眼往大腿上溫熱的那一塊皮膚，舔出涎綿水跡。

揮來臉上的右拳被仁王提前握住，解開拳頭纏上手指，抵著越前大腿的臉卻挑釁上抬，舔著唇目光浮漾著狐狸般戲弄狡黠的微光。

越前尤其嫌惡這種往敏感點上玩耍的惡作劇，右手用力交握著猛然衝仁王的臉撞去。悶哼一聲後仁王的頰被打出淡淡紅痕，要是待會近鏡上鏡一定會被觀眾瞧出來。

不過越前來不及思考怎麼解釋，就被一把拉錯腳踝失平衡猝然後摔，落地還撞到尾椎骨，雖然是運動場上的紅軟土卻還是痛出眼淚。

越前仁王倆人搞出這麼大舉動不得不招惹來零星的注目和取笑，素知兩人綜藝幕前玩得兇，幕後私下關係在圈內是眾所周知的好，這麼玩鬧都不會有人特別過去多事打擾。

仁王笑得充滿惡意的明媚，帶著頰上的傷像是不容拒絕的懲罰。  
"很痛吧？"

左手與對方右手合指交握，右手卻按住膝蓋沿上摸到大腿以上，在褲子上包裹著軟軟的形狀。 

越前借力拉起上身，壓著腰還能柔軟抬腿猛踩仁王的胸膛，唯獨一剎那間不顧掙扎愣住。

雖然只是輕輕一掩過，但手指捏過一點的力道不可能察覺不到。

"……前輩，你這是性騷擾。" 

越前左右張望，發現沒有別人視線而慶幸，貓眼大睜依然猶有餘悸。

仁王毫不在意越前臉色，愉悅舐唇後問非所答   
"你生日上個月剛過了吧？"

越前第一次感到被性騷擾的奇妙無助，心滯臉懵。

仁王拎起交握的手舐過緊貼的指縫，越前想縮手卻被緊握住，無由的竄上尾椎骨的麻痺和湧上眼眶的淚意。

眼前突然變得陌生的男人啞著聲輕笑，摩娑著昭然若揭的意味。  
"我等好久了，龍馬。＂

發出響徹運動場上的召集聲和呼喊，周圍起身的隊伍都前往區域集合，熟人們經過越前和仁王倆人身邊的時候還笑笑招呼，還沒有好好綁上的腳帶是怎麼辦。

倆人在外人眼中好不容易安靜下來，乖乖的綁上腳帶走到出發區，聽過ＰＤ們指示在鳴炮後開跑，雖然配合但有身高腿長的差別，步伐異常的不合作而拖慢節奏，越前沉著臉遷就的小跑模樣，最後由隊友仁王一臂攬住腰，姿勢古怪地跑完後半程，讓一眾多年熟絡的前輩們心花樂開哈哈笑得發噱。

下一輪開始了長跑的賽事就沒有鏡頭份量了，把越前半拖半拉帶到場館拍攝區以外，撞入去偏僻的男廁壓著肩推上牆。

手按緊從剛才起就沉默低頭的越前，仁王跪下來抬手撓他的下巴，觀察臉色。

眼角圈紅，抿緊的唇滲著鮮嫩充血的紅。

微微擰緊的眉，微微皺起的鼻子。

固執偏開不肯正視自己，有點羞紅的臉頰，半垂睫扇的貓眼泛著水光。

"……"  
明明還沒做甚麼卻不得不認為自己做錯事的仁王沉默。

比平日的可愛不一樣，與以前的泣顏有些不同，讓人湧上心頭都是一種委屈巴巴又期待欺負的感覺，讓腹中滿是疑惑卻洶湧地爆發出雄性原始的衝動。理性的混沌驅使著腦袋發出指令，指使著抬下頷的手撫摸上越前的臉，臉頰貼上潮熱的掌心猶如沉默的允許，終於撐著牆傾身吻過去。

互相貼唇的瞬間感到惘然又緊張，分開的時候睜大雙眼對視。

貓瞳底下透著渴望的微光，隱藏著似曾相識的倒影。

仁王忽然讀懂了這是貓仔的發情訊號。

彼此追逐著唇瓣相貼的快感，開始嘗試就無師自通變換著不同角度，探索之間錯開了呼吸頻率，索要對方就如同在吸取氧氣之間取捨，分別之後卻仍然交換著彼此呼氣的熱霧，渴望結合的嘴唇舌頭都仿佛融化。

從膝跪站起的仁王攥住越前的腰，把他抱高壓在牆上再宛如蜜蜂啜食露水花蜜般吸啜著唇瓣，越前的雙腿順應夾緊對方結實的腰，把倆人之間只摻著空氣的隙間都擠壓成真空，確認所有唇齒相纏帶來的挺腰起伏，感知壓抑湧來甚至無法承受的炙熱高溫。

終於輾轉纏綿到不得不分離索取氧氣。

依賴著牆身和仁王而凌空坐著的越前抱著對方的脖子，側頭伏在肩上吐息噴在頸邊，細細在耳邊說自己好像不行了。雙手撐著越前腰間兩側的牆，仁王艱難忍下激動到心臟爆炸的快感才勉強在喘息間爆出一句髒話。

"撐著" 

摻著情欲變得更沙磨低沉的喉聲，雙臂攬過越前的背一腳踢開空置的廁所卡間，在廁版蓋放上越前燒熱發燙的身體。手勁扯下運動褲露出綿白內褲，明顯包裹住微微鼓起的包。

失去成人的風度，從容引導甚麼的都見鬼去吧。

沒有前戲的餘裕，直接含住越前的敏感區，隔著布料舔得濕濕暖暖甚至咬弄，濕透變軟的白布緊貼出形狀，越前抿緊雙眼仍然不斷滑下眼淚，抬起手腕愈擦愈無助，整得臉頰眼角緋紅一遍。

仁王張嘴咬著在誘惑自己的嫩白腿肉，柔韌軟滑觸感的輕舔，仿佛貓咪磨牙輕咬的刺激，越前不由自主的雙腿顫抖著膝軟。 

自己也無法維持迷人招牌的從容，看著越前喉間溢出或嗚咽呻吟都淹沒在捂嘴的雙手。這麼可愛的貓仔泣顏媚眼，因為自己而情動投降。

還想做更多更多的事。

理性的滿足緩解了欲望的饑渴，想要他迷醉的表情，想看龍馬高潮失神的瞳孔倒影著自己，想讓他情欲沉淪到無法離開自己。

仁王雙手托住越前的臀，慢動作帶著情色的預告意味，眼神含笑上挑，薄唇合齒叼下沒有遮掩意義的布。

看著我。

在越前蜂蜜水軟的雙眸注視下，仁王伸出舌尖一挑，舔在危顫顫立著的鈴口，想要鑽入去的舌尖又溫熱濕漉在柱頂攪動，仿佛置身三溫暖的觸感被完全吃掉，所有感知被對方吞入口腔，操控了自己的無助歡愉又可怕極樂。

"仁王﹑前輩......"

好不容易洩漏出指隙間的稱呼，竟然還是初識時的模樣。

仁王忽然失笑，藏藍瞳孔閃著隱藏的怒意。

極盡挑逗勾弄，達成戀人意味的口交，你竟敢叫我前輩。

仁王捏緊越前張開的大腿軟肉洩忿，心中恨恨罵道連求饒都不會嗎。退出來的溫熱口腔猶掛著水絲，用手指虛虛圈住水濕微亮的柱身，尾指勾起枕著漉漉的腹肉，有時似有若無的輕摸。

"……我改變主意了。＂

想吃掉了。

"跟我做。"

龍馬眨著水潤驚慌的大貓眼，映影著仁王凜冽藍瞳裡的欲望壓迫，直覺驅使雙腿一抖，身體似是而非地往後縮。

"想逃？"

仁王瞇起眼睛威脅。

管你十六歲剛成年還是第一次，做愛時要逃就不可原諒。

一個狼撲上前咬住嘴唇瓣肉，牙齒廝磨著那份柔嫩粉軟，吃下所有吃痛的微弱呼叫，右手捏出臀肉的紅痕，中指尖剛好搆到在穴口一勾，不由分說就直直探入。

龍馬一下子弓起身整個腦袋撞入仁王的懷裡，被壓著臉抵在胸膛，心臟聲膊動起跳快得聽不清，之後卻只能注意到仁王背後手指的侵入愈發放肆，又擰又撐又戳，想要抬起腰遠離一點都被狠狠扣住，進得好深，手指在裡面亂搗的感覺好可怕好可怕。

唯一能揪住的是胸前衣襟能夠緩解些痛，龍馬斷斷續續地喘息忍耐又想說些甚麼。

"…仁﹑王…前輩…"

不知不覺就變成這樣，莫名其妙就做起愛了。

不想太快，想慢一點。

腦袋混沌一片，身體傳來的痛與快感混雜，艱難吐出嘴的不成調。

"…救我…"

那場中斷的綺麗情事橫亙在兩人之間成為了禁忌。

本來每周RM綜藝台上都影形不離的名偵探和大騙子組合少了鏡頭，在那場呼聲甚高的百人運動會電視播出後的幾集預訂，都沒有了常駐演員越前龍馬的名字，粉絲紛紛一片哀聲載道。

得知越前小王子是因為接拍大製作的電影才紛紛轉變了心思，都一鼓作勁地為還未正式開拍上映的電影宣傳互相找梗打CALL。也不知道是不是因為共同演出的cast有著帥氣關西天團隊長的友情演出，引起這麼大的商業炒作和迥響。

但仁王雅治卻知道越前龍馬從來不會因為接電影而改日程，會改期會商議時間表會做其他的妥協但絕對不是輕易地放棄出演這些年成員就和家人一樣的綜藝長跑。

不就是刻意迥避見面的藉口嗎。

仁王百無聊賴又沉寂的臉色掩在夜色暗影之中，單手托著臉，指節敲著空盪盪的桌面，透著焦躁又不耐煩的節奏。望去牆上鐘面寫著的時間。

11:54

都深夜時份了最後一班車的抵達時間都快過十五分鐘了。室內仍然空無一人，唯一有動靜是開著空調的扇面慢條斯理的擺動，吹得連心思和空氣有點冷悶不堪，像掀過紙面似的風颯颯空洞。

十六歲卻夜歸的成年人。

嘗過了情欲的美味，該不會變得青澀難耐被香艷野色誘惑一下就失守淪陷的吧。衝腦昏鼻的黑間思緒像股漆黑的海水湧面而來，淹沒住能視的目光又堵塞了理性的氧氣，口腔裡含著一陣刺激人的咸酸辛辣直達心臟。

該死的越前龍馬。

12:02

乘上尾班車有好好下車走的話，已經來到家門了吧。明明作為未成年就出道的他知道受歡迎藝人獨自夜歸有多危險，卻連經理人的電話都沒有打來。

桌面上並排放在一起的兩部手機，顯示螢幕是越前龍馬的一周工作時間表，最新顯示訊息和上線時間是10時48分。另一部畫面上是倆人初識不久之後的合照，貓眼透著無奈但臉頰暈起薄紅的少年抱著暖毛茸茸的喜瑪拉雅貓咪，在銀髮青年一臂環在頸的懷抱裡靠著肩並著頭，向著鏡頭展現了熟稔和親密。

十四歲的時候還是他的貓咪。

十五歲的時候有一半時間都因為組團GIGS被佔據了。

十六歲連對自己的訊息電話都一聲不哼地無視。

忽然感到眼眶發熱，皺一皺鼻子堵住了。

一開始以為在手機另一邊焦急等待九天夠長夠難受，但原來在這種時間一點一滴數著秒鐘分針的度過才是鑽心剜骨的痛。不同於自己沒有收到回應的詰問，在經理人信箱有好好回覆交代的去向，像個乖孩子一樣。

『桃城前輩，我跟白石前輩出去了，夜歸。』

乖孩子才不會夜不歸宿，該死。

疲憊的身往背靠的椅背躺，無力地滑下只靠雙腿撐地坐穩。

內心茫然。

越前就像機警的鹿，只要些微的風吹草動就會先一步逃跑。能看見卻捕捉不到的漂亮梅花鹿，那麼渴望人類擁抱親吻，在湖邊解渴的時候露出那麼柔軟可人的姿態。

明明都靜心守候兩年互相認識信任了，才一下子的擦槍聲就轉身逃跑，決絕無情而且沒有回頭，拒絕所有或許帶意味有企圖的踫觸，對現在的他連靠近都避如蛇蠍，帶上十二分警惕。

那天被這樣求饒了﹑沒辦法做下去。

但只是那麼一丁點威脅感都嚇跑了，是龍馬的不對，仁王心想。

讓人想做沒做成，讓人被挑動胃口，讓人親手驗過貨覺得雙方滿意，回頭卻把甜頭連本帶利沒收，搞甚麼。 

遮擋在瀏海下忽閃過微光的眼眸在夜色裡更顯深藍幽暗。

不想忍耐，想把他拆腹入骨。

擱桌上的手指微微一動，桌面上輕輕刮起尖銳的指甲音，又突兀地止住。

12:15

聽到了門外有細微的聲音。

仁王在黑暗中仿佛埋伏的獵豹動了動身，抬起了頭，像豎瞳發怔一樣盯住從大門防盜鏡透入屋內的唯一一道光。

外面有人聲好像說話，仿佛隔著湖心的距離憑著波紋的震動傳來模模糊糊的輕聲細語。

安靜下來的時候，微微的踫門聲以及被遮擋的一道光。 

一段時間沒有動靜。

腳步聲遠離了一會兒，才響起插鑰匙的轉動聲，推門那份安靜卻透出了室內維持好幾小時的幽靜冰涼。

越前在玄關咕噥著多半是桃城又忘了關空調，脫下鞋子在旁邊的洗手台擦乾淨手臉，摸索著打開客廳的燈那刻瞪大了貓眼，硬生生後退一步在玄關和客廳台階失足摔下一跤。

"……仁﹑仁王前輩？！" 

冷淡又倨傲的王子聲音隱藏著震驚的顫，轉念又從狼狽的姿態站起身來，扶著牆站在原地，口吻卻帶著幾分逞兇冷靜意味的壓抑。

"為什麼你會在我家……﹑你把桃城前輩怎麼了？！"

在飯桌邊好好微笑著的仁王前輩不說話，只是把桌面上經紀人的手機往前一推，把別人家經紀人狠狠坑了一把，得到想要的結果後沒兩秒時間就反手賣了。

"約會開心嗎？"

臉上是狐狸欺騙性的笑意，摸著桌沿的手卻宛如試著獵爪的鋒利，表面已經浮現出獵人磨箭擦槍的潛在危險氣勢。

等待就被磨耗的耐心，仁王自認為能維持溫柔的表情就夠費力，自然不願揮霍所剩不多的耐性。

"明知他喜歡你，還私下倆人深夜見面嗎？真羨慕啊。"

明明是自己家卻有轉身逃走的念頭，越前退後一步，攀住洗手間的門框有點難以進退。連空氣都瀰漫著可怕森冷的窒息感，觸到冷空氣的手臂皮膚都悄悄顫慄一下。

看見明顯感覺害怕到臉上蒼白起來的越前，讓仁王難得有點調侃開玩笑的心情。

"你都這樣親過我了，卻和別的男人糾纏不清？"

把別人愛情劇本的台詞挪來用了，口吻那麼輕鬆做作，但聲線無法隱藏主人底下壓抑的暴戾又渴望的氣息。

見不請自來的客人筆直向自己走過來了，越前忽然一臉緋紅，轉移話題卻張口啞言，大腦本能提醒著雙腿要飛快的反身逃走。

身後的人獵豹閃電似的出手，把越前攔腰攬回來。被捕捉的獵物那刻開始腦海只有想著「逃不掉了」的念頭，心臟跳動著不正常的膊動起伏。

"怎麼了，說不上幾句就想·逃？"  
雙手抱住越前，力道帶著語氣都增添幾分溫柔，附在耳背的吐息細語想要喚醒不久前的親密記憶。

就像隻被腳鐐銬住的燕雀，想要展翅跳腳逃跑，卻再飛不起來。越前飛快抹臉上的紅暈，卻露出驚慌失措的表情，仿佛對要發生的事情有預感。

銀髮的成年人帶著嘆息，"我這麼喜歡你，龍馬"

攬腰的手沿上摸，按住心臟問道。

"但你這裡是怎麼想的？”

被緊緊抱著的現狀讓人喘不過氣來，越前的手拉住搭在胸前的手，猶如安撫一樣交指疊著，卻握著使力往外推。

"……喜歡，你先放手。"

"……小騙子。" 

銀髮男人冷冷一笑，把整個人攔腰抱在空中，像是單手抱麻袋一樣帶著走去睡房。 

越前像隻凌空被抱的貓咪般慌張了，手緊張地推箍腰上的鐵臂，雙腳在空中亂蹬。  
"等﹑等！放開我！"

雙手被壓開抵在床上的時候，越前動怒了。

"仁王！"

仁王看著壓在身下有點害羞激動臉紅的越前，感受到第一次現實成真的夢想，這就是偶像劇的床咚啊，讓人心動得要命了。

他低下頭親了臉頰，忍不住狐狸般愉悅的笑意。

"知道我想對你做甚麼事嗎？"

房暗燈昏，倆人對望交換呼吸的距離，這麼旖旎的氣氛卻故意被破壞了。

越前能體察別人心情，懂得安撫人，自然也知道拒人千里要怎麼冷場，深呼吸平復下心情又平淡解釋。

"……白石前輩跟我是普通前後輩，你沒必要妒忌。"

——……是嗎？但我在做他想做卻不能做的事。

仁王很會討價還價，哼笑一聲才沒有把心裡的話說出來，只是順著越前的話改變討論方向。

"普通前輩？不管他是不是這樣想， " 他把越前壓在兩邊的手腕交疊，單手按緊在頭上。左手往旁邊床頭櫃上準備好的東西摸。

"——我就是想做了。"

越前雙手被綁在床板的兩條柱上，口中含著軟軟塞入的毛巾，被拆成光裸的禮物展現在心滿意足的仁王眼前，捻來軟膏的手指從後搗入穴口，沒能發出的嗚咽聲和濕潤的毛巾，讓害怕緊張疼痛都只能經由被撐開的雙腿抖著透露出心顫。

左手毫不留情地在強硬地入侵和掰開，要怎麼讓軟肉容納更多就怎麼來，數著身下呼吸的間隙插入更多手指，交叉成剪刀般深入，忽然又蜷起指節推搡著擠擁的空間。 

絕對不會被求饒而像上次一樣半途中斷。  
放過梅花鹿的失誤，錯過一次就夠了。

哄人溫柔的話在忍耐勃起欲望的時候就忘了，仁王打量著越前的表情從害羞緊張演變成害怕慌張，但搖曳水光的蜂蜜眸子裡還是倒影自己時帶著委屈和乖巧溫柔，只會分給仁王雅治任性和惡作劇時的甜美縱容。

把毛巾拿下來，在貓眼閃動著淚光的時候，仁王騰出一隻手捧住他的臉，輕柔地吻上去。 

"別哭啊，心痛。"

不過這種眼神溫軟如刀子切牛油的鈍痛，可比甚麼都沒有回應而空洞等待的荒涼刺骨舒服多了。

說起就是一頓酸楚苦心，回想起來的仁王輕咬著越前的唇瓣細磨，似親似懲罰的舉動，卻又不敢再施力一分。喘息間，渴望地詢問。

"為什麼﹑避開我？"

短時間內害得我心都碎成了幾瓣，有酸痛苦澀到變成惡狠撞牆頭破血流的郊狼，有委屈到卑微連哭泣詭計都不想再忍耐的狐狸，還有眼神冰冷到絕對不會原諒和放過你的獵人。

"不是喜歡我的嗎？"

"鬼﹑才喜歡你！"

雖然越前嘴上惡狠狠反駁，但臉上緋軟甜美，仁王看見心動不管三七就捏臉親過去。

左手靈活在身後撐開軟肉，打開的軟膏盒放在床上，塗滿手指又再滑入去弄個一團狼藉，清液暖汪汪浸潤在裡面，快都滲溢出來把床單染成深色一圈。

仁王舉起水漉漉的修長手指愉悅地研究一下。

"可以，我要吃掉你了。"

讓人無所施從的溫柔疼愛挑逗，是你讓我連靠近的機會都沒有，我才不得不這樣做，設下陷阱守株待兔，把一聲不哼逃得太快的你綁下手腳，捕捉的一刻就咬緊咽喉制住你。 

讓你逃無可逃，避無可避。

讓我徹徹底底成為你唯一的男人。

低下頭親過吻，拉著雙腿讓人躺在身前，展開私密的絕對領域。

光滑的臀部滑過融化水亮的軟膏，透著極淡極薄的橘子甜香的味道。景色誘人，香氣惑心，光是這種昏間燈光下貓咪的眼眸裡微亮水光就可以讓他勃起幾次了。

這個表情，你明明是喜歡我，刻意縱容我的。

仁王勾起唇角得意一笑，滿心都充溢香甜。把人抱住慢慢侵蝕每一個部分，就像廚師耐心地燒出軟刀的高溫，溫柔切割固化的芝士牛油，慢慢在刀切之處熱乳交融，包裹刀面鋒利用柔韌香軟磨成征服與服從，抽刀子也被稠固綿密纏住，在要抽不抽的融化探戈之中譜成共震，五感被融化成奶漿，頭昏腦沉牽著軟絲抽出刀子又燙烤著刀火，切割成滿室密佈的濃溢奶香，湧起聲聲軟軟又喘息重重低沉的共奏。

把人從床上拉起的時候，越前只能喘息不已噴出淺淺的白霧。輾轉在身下的插入體位，讓跨坐在仁王身上的腿交叉收緊，用他最喜歡親咬的大腿肌膚扣住他的腰。

爽快得頭皮發麻，在私密的暗室裡出入闖動，仁王抱起越前細細舔去臉頰的薄汗，打擾到微張的唇邊，就直闖入室攬在懷裡親吻。

"……要完沒完啊你"

好不容易呼出一口氣，聲音平復起來的越前滿心疲憊地投訴。

"……你還沒有回答我的問題，為什麼躲開了？"

仁王內心一頓，繼續淺淺落吻在頸窩。滿腔怒意妒恨早就被化為繞指柔，卻偏偏不能就此揭過不再尋根問底。

要說突如其來的變化，不過就是那個被公開處刑告白的好男人？猛的想起來這一夜不算怎麼美好的開端。

"你跟他去哪了？"  
仁王忽然孩子氣地緊抱住越前，就像五歲孩子緊緊抱住心愛的小玩具不放手。

"……只是開戲前的飯聚而已，所有同事都在。"  
可是越前的語氣緊張收縮，腹部下意識收縮，夾得身下一緊。

身體爽快卻換來心臟發麻的念頭，一時間委屈被威脅後悔心恨牙癢都湧上心頭，暗暗酸道越前龍馬這個花心小蘿蔔小混蛋，喜歡我的同時也渴望著別的男人嗎？

"你跟他在門口發生甚麼事了？"

最不想見到是越前龍馬偏過頭遮住臉紅的迴避不語，哪怕是柔軟撒嬌一樣枕在自己肩上。從喉頭發出不屑的一哼，把想要躲避的人平放在床上，仁王居高臨下地按手在他的心臟正上方。

"他跟你告白了？" 

仁王說著身下粗暴一挺動，越前被撞得躺著的位置都移高了，一個嗚咽手邊去捏起了床單。

被折磨起來的噤聲才是讓人無法不在意的事，不是嗎？仁王挑眉。

"不對啊，他的告白早就被公開了，莫不是告白以上嗎，龍馬？"

"……沒有﹑" 急聲氣促的否認。

這就是承認了。

仁王心中冒酸恨得咬牙，捏得手邊的床架細吱作響，該死的招蜂引蝶。把越前的臉給手勁強勢地掰回來質問。

"……那他手指碰過你這裡，還是嘴唇？"

拇指使勁在軟嫩的唇上抹過，宛如要擦掉過去的痕跡。越前還是緊抿著逞強，平日不愛多話，在做愛時就更惜字如金了。

抑或是為了別人而忍耐？

明明緊張到下意識縮緊臀肉，卻死抿著不說甚麼讓人氣得想揍牆。繼續像掰開含著珍珠的蚌殼一樣死幹，委屈倔強的軟香緊致爽死了卻也不由得讓人心頭火起。

"怎麼不回答？"   
仁王怒極反笑。

身下開合闖撞得讓越前都無法忍下的喉音咽聲，眨巴大眼就開始忍住蓄起來的淚水。

『怎麼了越前，你是不是喜歡我更溫柔？』

仁王忽然低壓了聲線，又緩緩牽起不自然的拉腔長調，直到調整為極有辨識度的青年溫煦爽朗，融入白石藏之介的關西音。說著又放慢了身下的強硬節奏，放得輕慢溫柔。

越前緊緊睜大了的貓眼露出仿佛被背叛的驚嚇，舌頭猶如被貓吞掉一樣說不出聲。臉上蓄湧的淚比不上浮染臉頰的猶如毒蘋果一樣的鮮艷緋紅。

仁王極度緩慢地勾出一抹冷漠的笑，聲線模仿得極致，連眉眼都漸漸在水光模糊的眼前變成別個柔情帥氣的男人。

『舒服嗎？』  
撫摸在心上的手就像是羽毛般輕軟，但壓在心上的份量實在鈞力萬分。

『我對你可是死心塌地的純情。』

不留情的話如寒風吹雪落斬在身上都冰凍刺骨，哪怕閉著眼承受一刀一刀的背叛和挑釁，身下也沒有被放過地舉著溫柔的別名大肆屠殺。

『想著別的男人做愛，你喜歡這樣是嗎？』

仿佛融合了兩人的語氣和聲音的嘲笑像最後一把壓在心上的羽毛。

越前眨眼努力不掉落的水光，還是大滴大滴似珠子掉落，哭了。

"不是……"

連聲音都喘著沙啞，總是透出清冷矜貴的臉蛋和聲線都分崩離析，身上人溫柔拂去眼淚的指腹，也沒能止住越前委屈到憤怒爆發的渾身顫抖。

“不是﹑不是！”

我喜歡的是你！

仁王愣住。

銀髮的狐狸對於這樣的委屈爆發不可預料地感到意外又竊喜，停止惡意的粗淺抽弄，拉起越前的左手背虔誠安撫地親吻，被眼淚浸滿的心尖都是毫無悔意的歡愉，一直能欺負到說喜歡我到落淚真是太好了。

泣顏真好吃。

"……看著我。"

伸手撥正大哭得花貓般胡里胡塗的臉，年輕狼狽不設防得直竄進下腹鑽人心肺的情動可愛。

"看著我，龍馬。"

這樣逞強的樣子，連溫軟蜂蜜盪漾的眼神倒影都是自己，就似是當年第一次見面的十九歲和十四歲，就讓對方幕前為了自己憂心落淚一樣，清純甜美得過份。

只專注看著我，為我哭泣。

從臉上滑落到尖下巴的水光，當年仁王神差鬼使的伸手指去接那一點要落未落清螢。然後再沒有別的淚珠能濺到心上，壓成不可言說的渴望和經年等待的重量。

"真甜。"

銀髮狐狸一如既往地勾起壞心眼的笑，舔去淚珠。

把越前抱在身前安撫的掃背，仁王愈看哭泣的楚楚可憐，愈覺得心潮起伏身下興奮。再次緩緩挺動起來的水聲律動，軟化成一灘雪白濁液在交合處流淌在床單上，滲著情色的香味都沾濕了相貼炙熱的肌膚。

洩憤地抓起男人的背，越前埋頭仁王的頸邊似成長期磨牙幼貓一樣，想要把硬實的左肩肉都磨出血色，沾滿水液和紛亂的牙印，尖尖的虎牙終於咬出了與室內馨香不一樣的血鏽味。

一邊磨牙一邊被推撞得坐不穩，越前低聲啞著嗓子不忿控訴，"你從一開始就算好了……"

"兩年前就開始不懷好意接近我﹑" 像個戀童癖的變態一樣。

"進我房間睡覺，抱我親我﹑" 處心積慮又費盡心思地佔我便宜。

"帶我去溫泉旅行，看我摸我﹑" 回想起來簡直是恐怖的源氏式養成。

"讓我把你當哥哥，但是......" 要不是成年就露出了真面目都不知道

"色情混帳！" 

越前憤怒地拳打他胸膛，就被仁王狡猾又愉快的抽插頂動得溢出不察的綿呻軟吟。

"........." 都說得沒錯。

仁王這才想知原來只是因為這樣所以覺得害怕躲開了。慵懶又帥氣的嘴臉忽然攏起心滿意足的一笑。

雖然不覺得抱歉但只能哄了，低下頭綿綿密密落在臉上頸窩胸前的吻，洶湧出來的獨佔欲和愛意融合為一，豐滿感情都淡淡透露在聲音裡。

".....說得也是，" 藏藍色瞳孔閃動著複雜的情感。

"我的王子樣，" 像個騎士一樣拉起手背一吻。

仁王憐惜地抹著他薄汗的額，柔聲安慰道。

"以後就光明正大堂堂正正地做吧。"

被貓咪瞪了一眼，滑出來身後的半勃起，慢條斯理地蹭過濕暖嫩滑的腿肉間。翻過身來，把人抱在懷中仔細地親吻愛撫，仁王瞇起眼偏過頭，既然說起溫泉，有時間就再去一次吧，上次都勃起了卻不能做。 

本來準備了拿手機拍照，但現在就不捨得示威，就當作私藏好了。夜深而且哭咽過一輪累透了的越前小小的打噎像隻奶貓，被慢慢梳過髮的手指給溫暖到流露一臉憩靜地安然入睡。

看著交握的手，凌亂搞過的床單，仁王把熟睡的人攬到自己胸前壓著睡，心想這份溫熱的重量比甚麼一個人佔一張床都幸福多了，這份養貓的重量哪怕被壓醒都會滿心偷笑醒來。

撫手一摸，又在髮頂落下一吻。

晚安。


End file.
